hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jazz
General Bio Universe: Generation One Transforms into: Cybertronian Car, Porsche 935 Turbo, Motorcycle, Pontiac Solstice Faction: Autobots Voiced by: Scatman Crothers Appearances: Transformers the Cartoon Jazz was among the Autobots who followed Optimus Prime on his mission aboard the Ark. They were attacked by Megatron's ship, the Nemesis, and crash landed on Earth, where all on board were preserved in emergency stasis. Four million years later, in 1984, a volcanic eruption awakened the Ark's computer, Teletran-I, and it repaired all on board. It reformatted Jazz in the form of an Earth race car. Jazz then became a regular character throughout the show's first two seasons serving as Optimus Prime's second in command (Ironhide and Prowl seemed to share this role with him though). Jazz accompanied the first mission to an offshore oil rig, where his wrist-mounted grappling hook and winch came in handy saving Optimus Prime. He used the same line to stop Prime from riding the rapids at Sherman Dam and to pull Bluestreak and Ironhide from an unscheduled lake swim. Throughout their stay on Earth, Jazz was seen giving orders and accompanying Optimus Prime on almost any mission they undertook. He also actually used his sound and light show attack on at least two occasions. In addition, he helped liberate the people of Titan from subjugation by Decepticons pretending to be gods and appeared particularly horrified at the Decepticons' use of religious enslavement. By 2005, the Decepticons had overtaken all of Cybertron, forcing the Autobots to operate on Moonbase One, Moonbase Two and Autobot City on Earth. Though most of the Autobots' senior command staff were killed as a result of the Decepticons' attack on the city, Jazz remained on Moonbase One, where he and Cliffjumper survived. Bad news was, Unicron arrived, and subsequently ate both moons. Fortunately, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Spike, and Bumblebee were spared when Spike's son Daniel saved them from being dropped in an acid pit. Jazz and the other Autobots drove out of Unicron (and through space) and arrived on Cybertron, where he joined in the chanting of "'Til all are one" as Unicron's severed head orbited Cybertron. Movie Universe: Movie Transforms into: Cybertronian Entry Mode Protoform, Pontiac Solstice GXP Weekend Faction: Autobots Voiced by: Darius McCrary Appearances: Transformers the Movie Arriving on Earth at the same time as Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Ratchet, Jazz's protoform lands in Dodger Stadium then re-appears near the Casa De Cadillac car dealership. Jazz jumps off the roof of the car shop and quickly scans a modified Pontiac Solstice before meeting up with the other Autobots at Bumblebee's location. The Autobots then return to Sam's house and retrieve the glasses whilst attempting to hide from Sam's parents, which results in their garden being destroyed by Prime's feet and Ratchet cutting off the neighborhood's power after accidentally running into an electric transformer. That same evening, a secret government organization called Sector 7 arrests Sam and Mikaela Banes, and captures Bumblebee. As the four remaining Autobots debated their next move after Bumblebee's capture the previous night, Jazz showed the most concern for Bumblebee. In the final battle, when Bumblebee is unable to fight, Jazz provides cover despite being outnumbered three to one. He fights Brawl alongside Ironhide and Ratchet, and then takes on the Decepticon leader, Megatron. He orders Ironhide and Ratchet to fall back, deciding to stand his ground in order to protect the humans running away. Despite his efforts trying to injure Megatron, he is carried atop a building and torn in half by him. Despite Ironhide and Ratchet's best efforts, Jazz does not survive. After Megatron's death by Sam, Prime and the remaining Autobots mourn for Jazz. Robot Heroes Jazz has currently appeared in the Robot Heroes line five times: *In his classic black and white Generation One incarnation in the Jazz and Thundercracker 2-Pack *In his gray movie incarnation in the Jazz and Frenzy 2-Pack *In his gray movie incarnation with battle damage in the Battle Jazz and Megatron 2-Pack *In his gray movie incarnation with battle damage and a metallic finish in The Final Battle 5-Pack *In his blue Protoform look from the beginning of the Transformers movie in the Protoform Jazz and Brawl 2-Pack Images Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters